


A Christmas Gift

by Denyce



Category: Fastlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: A holiday time post the last episode, 'Iced' Van and Deaq visit Billie in rehab. M/M & F/F relationships.





	A Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Hohoho~~~hoho" The loud chorus filled the room as the door swung open wide and two men in Santa hats pushed through carrying a Christmas tree and a stack of boxes. Van lowered the boxes over at the foot of the bed and turned toward Billie who had been sitting reading, "And have you been a good girl or bad girl?" Van leered wiggling his brows as he leaned forward.

 

Billie laughed lightly smacking Van on his arm, as he proceeded to duck then kissed her on the cheek. "It'd be more effective if you spanked his ass." Deaq announced as he set the tree on a side table.

 

"And more enjoyable too." Van added with a wink.

 

Scooting off the bed, Billie gave Van then Deaq each a huge hug. "So what's all this..." Billie paused frowning as she eyed the tree nervously, "I thought...is this your way of telling me I'll be here longer..."

 

"No." Deaq stated then turn to Van, "See I told you she'd jump to conclusions." Deaq ignored Van's sheepish look and shrugged shoulders. Deaq turned toward Billie. "Relax you're still gonna be released in ten days, and have a front row seat to a Hayes traditional family Christmas---believe me it'll be the complete chaotic family thing with Pepto-Bismol for a nightcap." Deaq gave her a slight hug, dragging her over to the tree as he continued. "Until then we just thought you should have a little Christmas cheer.... plus do the whole decorating tree thing."

 

"Ah, wow, I don't know what to say..." Billie looked at her ex-subordinates. They weren't even just her friends; not after everything that went down with Hill. Jeopardizing their jobs as they searched for her on their own time. Literally saving her life in the nick of time, and then proceeded to give her more support then she'd had in her entire life. They had made this time around in rehab almost bearable ~~~~No, they were more than friends. Billie's eyes misted and she was overwhelmed, as she realized how deeply her feelings actually ran. The only thing she could think to say was simply, "Thank you." 

 

"Hey we're family, girl. Get use to it." Deaq stated then started to open the boxes sitting by the bed. Deaq gave a sideway glance over at Van and Billie and stated seriously, "Also means that I'm not the only one who has to endure Cherise's fruitcake. Need I say more?" Van winced at the thought of Cherise cooking; her skills made his look and taste like he was a gourmet chief, and the fact that his best dish was a grill cheese sandwich just didn't speak well for Cherise.

 

Billie laughed, "That bad?"

 

"The telling is in the taste---And don't worry there'll be plenty." Deaq shivered at the thought. As much as he loved his sister, he'd rather have one of her mud pies that she had made when they were kids than one of her holiday fruitcakes.

 

"So all these boxes are...?" Billie started to ask, but stopped and nodded as Deaq pulled out strings of lights, and answered, "Plenty to decorate this room and tree." 

 

"Oh wait..." Smiling Van pulled out a Christmas CD and put it into the CD player on the dresser. "Need to create the mood." At the start of Jingle Bells, Van started to sing at the top of his lungs. 

 

Deaq and Billie both smiled happy to hear Van actually had a pleasant voice and joined in as they worked together to decorate the Christmas tree.

 

An Hour Later

 

"I'm just gonna say this one more time---the tinsel goes on the tree, NOT on the black man." Annoyed Deaq glared at Van but couldn't hold it once he saw Van's expression. Van was bubbling with happiness, bouncing around the tree as he added more tinsel. It had been months since Deaq had seen Van this relaxed and happy. In retrospect getting attacked by a tinsel monster was definitely acceptable, and something Deaq knew he'd have fun seeking his revenge for later.

 

Deaq looked at the time as someone knocked on Billie's door. Without looking up from her task of straightening out the clumps of tinsel Van was throwing everywhere, Billie called out, "Come on in." 

 

Deaq and Van shared a quick glance before turning their attention to their new visitor--- Sara who stood nervously in the doorway. 

 

Billie turned to see who was here and stared wide-eyed at Sara. Billie hadn't seen Sara in well over six months. Not since before her last prison visit. In the beginning Billie told herself she was helping Sara because of her own guilt for allowing things to go too far between them. Billie had even spoken on her behalf before Sara's sentencing. Though Sara had refused to testify against Jill; the end result was Sara was sentenced for attempted murder, breaking & entry, and various robbery charges that the DA was able to connect and charge from their MO. With the length of charges Billie didn't expect to see Sara out for a long time. After sentencing Billie had visited a few times, and it was through those visits, few phone calls, and letters that she started to admit her feelings for Sara were real, and not part of her undercover job. Then everything stopped, and not because of Sara. No was it was all Billie's fault. She had gotten so wrapped up in work trying to save the Candy Store, getting kidnapped and hooked on heroin, Van and Deaq searching for then finding her, and literally saving her life. Losing the Candy Store, and her job. Not to mention the responsibility she felt for Van and Deaq. One of Hill's first acts after closing the Candy Store was demoting them to desk-jockeys. Thankfully Hill was transferred to head up a department in the capital. It was after that Van and Deaq were able to work again as plain-clothes detectives.

 

In the beginning Billie found it difficult to want to be clean, but in the last couple of months with Van and Deaq's support and some very extensive therapy she'd wanted to be clean, and started to emotionally work at staying clean.

 

Seeing Sara now, Billie felt conflicted, and she didn't know what to say. Glancing back she saw Van and flashed back to when Van and Sara were ready to do battle---at the time Sara was ready to defend and protect her from Van her undercover abusive husband. Even after the case they never got over their instant dislike toward each other. But Billie hadn't seen Sara in months. Was she recently released from prison? How? Looking at Sara now she only knew her feelings hadn't changed, but would she would risk her family for the possibility of a girlfriend. Billie winced at her own thoughts because she knew in her heart Sara meant more than that if she'd only allow time to nurture it.

 

With a determined focus to end whatever could have been Billie looked back at Sara and coldly asked, "When did you get released? How'd you find me?"

 

Billie missed the questioning look Deaq was giving Van who frowned shrugging his shoulders, but moved forward to grab Sara, who looked like she was gonna bolt any minute from Billie's harsh tone.

 

"Hey, not exactly the Christmas spirit there?" Van chastened Billie as he gently but firmly held onto Sara and led her into the room.

 

Deaq was wary that maybe the conspiracy duo of Van and Cherise were wrong and this was going to be a disaster. Without further thought Deaq answered Billie's question, "Good behavior and better friends can do a lot." 

 

Billie heard Deaq, but was too shocked over Van's words and actions as he held onto Sara. "What's going on here? Why are you----" Billie stumbled over her words as she looked back and forth from Sara to Van looking for the usual hostility between the two.

 

Van smiled mischievously, "What can't you see us together?"

 

Billie's heart skipped a beat as she narrowed her eyes and flatly stated, "NO!"

 

Deaq chuckled musing maybe they weren't wrong, "Don't be messing Van---its Christmas after all." 

 

Van nodded, hugging Sara closer to his side, "Well you see we've come to an understanding---something we both agree on." Van tilted his head at Sara who nodded her agreement. With a gentle nudge, and Van's silent encouragement, Sara stepped forward.

 

"Its true." Sara looked deeply in Billie's eyes almost afraid of what she wouldn't find. "We agree--- we both love you." Sara paused and waited watching Billie as her words sunk in.

 

Billie didn't know what to say and just stood there dumbfounded. 

 

Deaq looked at Van as they both stared at the women staring at each other. Van made some hand motions for Deaq to do something, but Deaq shook his head he had no idea----until he spotted it. Smiling magnanimously Deaq pick up a sprig of mistletoe swinging it back and forth to Van he placed it over and behind Billie's head.

 

Van's smile widened as he stepped behind Sara and gently pushed her closer to Billie then tapped her shoulder pointing up over Billie's head.

 

Sara smiled and stepped into Billie's personal space, and for a moment it was just the two of them in the room. Sara's fingers gingerly reached over and laced with Billie's as she moved forward tilting her head to place a feather light kiss on those familiar lips. The kiss deepened slightly as Billie's doubts disappeared as her body took over. Billie pressed herself closer enjoying the sweet softness of Sara's taste. 

 

The enchanted spell was broken when a small but seemly loud 'yea' broke into their consciousness as they realized they weren't alone.

 

Billie blushed as she looked at Van bouncing beside them. "Arghmmm, think you can give us a little space?"

 

Disappointment was clearly written on Van's face as Billie and Sara ended their embrace, but they did stay close together. "Is that it? What was that---Where's all the girl on girl action?" Van asked clearly disappointed.

 

"Excuse me?" Billie answered in her Lt voice.

 

Deaq laughed, "Ah come on Billie you can't blame us, you know whole male fantasy of two beautiful women together."

 

Billie just stared at Deaq, but it was Sara who smiled and asked, "And you'd do better if it was our fantasy to see two men kissing?"

 

Billie smirked evilly and grabbed the mistletoe out of Deaq's hand and placed it over Van's head. "I like that idea. Think you can out do us?" she challenged.

 

Deaq straightened, glaring at Sara then over at Van who had uncharacteristically stayed silent leaving the choice up to Deaq. Without another word Deaq shot a glance at Billie then grabbed Van's hand pulling him forward crushing, molding their bodies together. Deaq, knowingly, started kissing down the side of Van's face up to his ear waiting for Van to voice his approval. The sound of Van's gasp was followed by deeper moans; Deaq followed with his own satisfying moan as he continued his assault not giving Van or himself time to think. Deaq quickly licked his way down to Van's lips prying them open before he dived into Van's sweet hot mouth. Van's responded by grinding his body tighter against Deaq's wanting more. Deaq's fingers roamed Van's ass and started edging inside his partner's all too tight pants.

 

Deaq paused when someone began slapping at his hands stopping him from slipping them deeper inside, but it was Van's loud reaction of feeling those slaps that really made Deaq take notice, and stop what he was doing. Deaq reluctantly pulled away from Van's lips and stared at the couple behind them. Sara was grinning biting her lips to keep from laughing. While Billie actually seemed shocked, and had stepped back once she realized Van enjoyed her endeavor of spanking his ass. Smirking Deaq said, "He warned you he'd like it."

 

Blushing a deeper red Billie relied on her standard Lt. Persona to emerge, and demanded coldly, "When the hell did you two...." Billie was interrupted mid-sentence as Sara gasped from the coldness of Billie's words.

 

Van untangled his body from Deaq's and tried to move away as he heard Billie yell. "No you don't." Deaq demanded and pulled Van closer. Addressing Billie, Deaq simply stated, "For awhile-You have a problem?"

 

Billie stared wide-eyed then noticed Van's slumped shoulders, and knew she had unintentionally hurt him-that wasn't how she meant it, it was just a shock. Looking Deaq in the eyes trying to convey her sincerity. "No---no I honestly don't. I'm sorry. It was~~~ is a bit of a shock." 

 

Deaq smiled and nodded, "I guess no more than we were about you."

 

Van still didn't say anything or turn around. Billie stepped closer tentatively placing her hand on Van's shoulder and swallowed nervously as she pleaded, "Van.... Please?"

 

Van's head bent forward against Deaq's chest before turning sideways toward Billie with a pout on his lips, he asked, innocently. "Does this mean I don't get my spankings any more?"

 

Billie blushed red as she realized Van was playing her. Stepping forward she smacked his ass with all her might making him yelp back into Deaq's arms. "I'll give you a spanking..." She swore under her breath as she turned away embarrassed and found herself back in Sara's arms.

 

"Sorry Sir..." Van muttered, without turning around, then whispered in Deaq's ear. Deaq started to chuckle. "OK, we're off...Gonna have to go finish what you started." Billie seemed clueless until Sara whispered in her ear.

 

Deaq bellowed louder watching Billie's blush deepened after Sara filled her in and she finally realized why Van hadn't turned around. Van cringed at the sound even as Deaq's arms tighten around him. It didn't help Van's predicament that he was wearing a very tight pair of low hipster pants, or that the evidence of his arousal would still be undeniable if he turned around.

 

"Embarrassment doesn't..." Billie started stumbling over her words. "I mean...I won't, we won't look."

 

"Damn straight you're not---he's mine." Deaq declared, "Besides we were going anyway. Wanted to give you guys some alone time."

 

Deaq quickly picked up Van's body moving him around so that he was behind him where Van proceeded to plaster his body to Deaq's ass and back. 

 

"Ok, we're ready." Deaq stated unable to hide his own arousal as he acutely felt Van's ridged cock.

 

Van poked his head out behind Deaq, laughing, happy he was able to return the favor, "Yea, lets go..." Looking over at Sara and Billie he added, "We'll stop by tomorrow." 

 

Grinning Sara nodded as she came forward giving each man a quick kiss before mouthing a silent 'thank you'. 

 

Both men nodded, and smiled as Billie pulled Sara away from them holding the blond firmly at her side.

 

"Tomorrow guys, tomorrow...." Billie answered as they were walking out the door. Billie already dismissed them as she leaned forward to capture Sara's lips once again. 

 

Neither one noticed as Van flicked off the light switch as they had walked out leaving them to kiss within the twinkling glow of the Christmas tree lights. 

 

Once they walked out Van started humming. "Feeling the Christmas vibes?" Deaq asked.

 

"Feeling all kinds of vibes~~~ Billie really has a strong hand..." Van leered at his partner.

 

Deaq laughed, "Baby, that was only a warmer upper~~~ wait till I get you home."

 

 

Fin~~~


End file.
